De-Kahnstructing Henry
De-Kahnstructing Henry is the 48th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 2, 1999. The episode was written by Paul Lieberstein, and directed by Klay Hall. The title is a reference to the 1997 Woody Allen film "Deconstructing Harry". Synopsis Kahn slowly drives his car down the alley, creeping up on Hank and his buddies as they sip their beers. Suddenly, he honks his horn, startling the men. After trading barbs with Hank, Kahn proudly announces that he received a new promotion. The following day, Kahn drops by Strickland Propane, where he announces that he is now a systems manager. He invites Hank to join him for a tour of his workplace, Composite Analysis Incorporated, and hints about a large propane contract causing Hank to accept the offer. Once inside the building, Kahn warns Hank that anything he sees inside the company is strictly confidential in nature. He then steers Hank towards a giant hangar. He opens a glass display cabinet and removes a golf driver. After placing a ball on a range tee, Kahn hits a seemingly endless drive. Hank is greatly impressed. Kahn explains that the club is made of a resilient ceramic composite, once sought after by the U.S. Army. Hank then sets up a ball and takes a swing. An ecstatic look crosses his face as the ball disappears on the horizon. Moments later, Kahn admits that his company has no need for propane, he simply wanted to flaunt his high status, causing an irritated Hank to leave. Later, in the alley, an incised Hank tells his friends about the golf club, swearing them to secrecy. At Fort Blanda Army Base, Bill later accidentally mentions the club to an army general during a haircut, adding that the composite is going to be used on the army's tanks before steering the conversation away. The next day, security guards and the owner enter Kahn's office and inform him that he is fired from his job for breaching his security agreement. Kahn replies he never told anybody until he realizes that he told Hank. Returning home in a taxi, Kahn confronts and tells Hank he lost his job because he leaked company secrets. Hank reassures he didn't tell anyone and looks to Dale who denies sharing their conversations over the internet again and Bill admits he accidently told an army general not thinking they were "on the record." Kahn is in disbelief but Hank fires backs that it is Kahn's fault for telling him in the first place. Kahn claims that a severance package will take care of his family for quite some time. But at the unemployment office, Kahn discovers that since he violated his contract when he broke their confidentiality agreement, he is not entitled to the severance package. Later next morning, Hank and Kahn leave for work where Kahn boasts about getting a job in the "reprographics imaging industry", which in reality is taking a position at a photocopying store, but his belligerent attitude costs him his job. Desperate for cash, Kahn holds a lawn sale, placing many of his belongings on display. Dale attempts to buy a panda radio but Kahn gets angry and breaks it and tells everyone at the yard sale to leave. When Minh begins tutoring Bobby in Laotian, Bobby comes to Hank asking for 15 dollars in Laotian. Hank walks over to the Souphanousinphone residence to confront Kahn. But when he enters the kitchen, he realizes that Minh has been crying. She reveals to Hank that Kahn's attitude has caused him to be fired several times before from places like Orange County, Portland, and Mississippi, and that Kahn had also lied about the severance package. Feeling sorry for the family, Hank decides to purchase ten Laotian lessons in advance, which Mihn agrees to. Suddenly, Kahn appears, outraged, that his family isn’t charity until Mihn argues his mistakes have lead them to ruin. Insulted and humiliated, Kahn declares he's leaving, storms out of the house and drives away. Peggy blames Hank's "loose lips" for her neighbor's predicament. When she notices Minh struggling with some bags of trash, she sends Hank to help her out. Minh gratefully accepts his help--then takes advantage of Hank's generosity by asking him to perform difficult chores around the house. When Peggy notices Hank at work cutting the bushes with Mihn feeding him some cookies, she becomes jealous and reminds her husband that they don't like the Souphanousinphones very much. One day, Hank sets off to the hardware store to pick up a compressor cable for Minh's refrigerator. During the trip, Hank notices Kahn's minivan parked outside Luly's. He discovers Kahn living out of the establishment's bathroom. Hank tells Kahn to go home and take care of his family but Kahn vows not to return home until he has found a new job that will make his family proud and that makes Hank feel jealous. Hank tries to comfort Kahn saying that his old job was something that impressed him but doesn't fully understand Kahn's issue. He tells Hank that since he is Asian there is much more that is expected of him when it comes to work and that Hank would never fully understand that, he even admits that Hank is his best friend, much to Hank's surprise. A few days later, Kahn pulls up in front of his house driving a brand new car. Minh is upset at him for being gone for so long, until Kahn proudly announces that he found a new job in Houston. He tells Minh and Connie to pack their belongings, as they are moving at once. But Minh quashes the idea since they finally have a home where the community accepts them, insisting that Kahn instead make a three-hour commute. Kahn goes back boasting to Hank where he shows his gratitude. Hank plays along and lets Kahn feel proud of himself. When the Hills go back in to sleep for the night, Kahn silently thanks Hank for helping him. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Kahn's Boss (cameo) *Various Character (cameo) - he's the voice of Maurice La Marche. *Chuck Mangione (cameo) '' 1_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2015-06-29-0.jpg 2_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2010-03-15-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2010-03-15-0 (1).jpg 4_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2010-03-15-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2015-06-28-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2015-06-29-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(de-kahnstructing henry)-2010-08-17-0.jpg 9754ac2019f42c906762df6557e73646.jpg De-Kahnstructing_Henry.jpg King_of_the_Hill_S03E13_De-kahnstructing_Henry.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-3-Episode-13--De-Kahnstructing-Henry.jpg '' Trivia * Kahn's van has a license plate reading "KINGKAHN". * We find out in this episode that the Souphanousinphones have lived in other U.S States, including California and Mississippi, but were forced to relocate every time Kahn was fired for his poor attitude. * It's also noted that Houston is a 3 hour drive from Arlen. Stinger Quote * Kahn: "Prepare your brain for razzle-dazzle!" * Bill: '''"Private Taylor is gay". (DVD Release Version 1) * '''Kahn's Boss at the Photocopying Store: "I heard what you said to Mr. Mangione". (DVD Release Version 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes starring Kahn Category:Episodes featuring Hank